Grant (Pokémon)
Grant is the Gym Leader of Cyllage City's Gym, known officially as the Cyllage Leader. He specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. He gives the Cliff Badge to Trainers who defeat him. Appearance Grant is a serious brown-skinned young man. He wears a medium sleeve t-shirt and medium-lengthed pants. History Videogame Grant appears in Pokémon X and Y as a Gym Leader. Trainers who defeat Grant will receive the Cliff Badge, along with TM39 (Rock Tomb). He excels at a variety of sports, such as bike racing and mountain climbing. According to the television show Gym Freaks, he is a trend setter and very fashionable, with his hairstyle of rolling stones apparently being popular with young people. It also states that he cuts down on his eating to keep his weight down, but appears to miss the opportunity to eat sweets because of this. Anime Grant debuted in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, where Ash and his friends met him at the Battle Chateau. He was promoted to the Grand Duke rank after his Onix won a battle against Viola's Surskit. Close to the end of the episode, Ash and his friends discovered that Grant is the Cyllage City Gym Leader, making Ash even more excited about his upcoming Gym battle with him. Grant cannot resist scaling walls and often falls on the ground, which Viola has become accustomed to. He also seems to be good friends with her. Grant reappeared in Climbing the Walls! when Ash reached Cyllage Gym. Grant, unlike most Gym Leaders, allowed Ash to use his entire team against him while he would only be using two Pokémon. After some hard battles, Ash emerged victorious and Grant awarded him the Cliff Badge, telling the Trainer he would like to battle him at the Battle Chateau sometime. Manga Grant is first seen in Cyllage City alongside Clemont. He teases Clemont for leaving the Prism Tower in the hands of Bonnie while he is away, but Clemont shrugs it off. Grant then points Clemont to Grace, who he noticed sitting on a bench. They see her being taken away by Team Flare members and decide to do something about it. Gallery Kalos Gym Leaders Mega Pokemon.jpg Grant anime.png|Grant in the Pokemon anime Kalos Gym Leaders with Signature Pokemon.jpg Grant's Pokémon Tyrantum.jpg|Tyrantum Aurorus.jpg|Aurorus Grant's Onix (XY020).png|Onix (anime) Grant's Tyrunt.png|Tyrunt (anime) Trivia *Grant's Japanese Leader title is ワイルド　マイルド　ロッククライマー. *Grant is the only Rock type specialist who is not the first Gym Leader of their region. *In the games, Grant is also the only Rock type specialist to not use Geodude or Onix at any point. *Grant is the only Kalos Gym Leader who does not use a fully evolved Pokémon outside of the Battle Chateau. In the games, Grant is also the only Kalos Gym Leader who doesn't use a Pokémon introduced before Generation VI. *In the anime, Grant made his debut exactly five (aired) episodes before his Gym battle against Ash, with the aforementioned Gym battle episode being the first to have its air date moved forward due to the postponement of the episode intended to air before it. Coincidentally, Grant shares this trait with Burgh. Category:Elementals Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes